This Night
by Feardancer
Summary: Alice's heart has been broken, and Zero tries to comfort her from her pain. Will he be successful?


Couldn't come up with a better title, so I used a DDR Song from X2. This was inspired by a cute pic I saw on deviantART. I'm helping Papersak with Zero/Alice pairing. Sorry if it's short sorta, enjoy!

* * *

It was a long week at the hospital. After performing five different surgeries, Zero was ready for his day off. He was wondering how he should spend it. That night when he checked out and left the hospital, the silver-haired mad wanted to walk home and enjoy the quiet night in the city. The warm night air kept him calm and he listened to nothing but the silence. Because of the silence, he was thinking about the famous pop singer... Alice.

He was her dance partner on Dance Dance Revolution and they were bestfriends for three months now. For some time now, Zero has been in love with Alice, but she was dating someone else back in Japan and she was writing him letters every month that she thought about him. About four months ago when Devil Zukin was helping him win Alice's heart, he was hurt when she only wanted to be friends with him. Yet, he was reminded that a friend is better than nothing.

Reffering back to the current situation, he was walking by the TV Tower and saw Alice on her balcony in her room. He smiled while no one was around when he saw Alice. However, his smile began to fade when he saw a sad expression on her face. When she was sad, he was sad.

_"What's wrong with Alice?" _he wondered.

"It's sad seeing her like that, isn't it?"

His head turned to the right, and saw a bat girl with huge bat ears and wings. "Do you know what's wrong with her, Zukin?"

She nodded. "Rage and Gus found out that her boyfriend was dating her because she was famous and was taking advantage of her. Not only that, he was dating someone behind her back."

Zero was shocked. "What?"

"We were afraid to tell her, but she over heard us, and took off crying. And Emi and Yuni were really worried about her."

Zero really didn't understand why anyone would hurt a sweet, caring, and sensitive girl like Alice. He looked back at Alice. "That's not fair," he said. "he doesn't deserve anyone like Alice."

"I know. I think she needs somebody to hold her."

Zero's eyes widened with an idea. "I'm gonna go try to talk to her."

Zukin nodded. "Good luck." She flew away towards Emi's house to find out more news about Alice.

Zero walked inside, and found Disco talking to Alice's sponsors. They were concerned for Alice went she got hurt by her boyfriend.

"Do you know what floor Alice's room is?" Zero asked.

Disco lowered his shades, and his eyebrows rose in question. "I take it you know what happened?"

"Zukin told me, and I want to comfort Alice."

Disco sighed. "Her room is on the seventh floor, but she's not letting anyone get through to her. You can try if you want to."

Zero nodded, walked towards the elevator, and waited for it to lower down. He was wondering how he was going to talk to her. If he said anything about him finding out what happened, it might make things worse and damage Alice's emotions even more. After waiting five minutes in the elevator, he made it on the seventh floor, and stopped at her room, and the door was barely closed. It was his chance to comfort her in his arms if she'd let him. He opened the door quietly, walked towards Alice while she was still outside.

She heard footsteps, turned around, and found him. "Oh. Hi, Zero." she said with sad emotion.

"Hi," he said with compassion. "are you alright?"

She shook her head, and looked away. "I'm breaking up with Ado. He's... turned into a jerk. He liked me for my fame and fortune." Tears fell from her eyes, and she cried again. "and he was dating someone else. He stabbed me in the back!"

It broke Zero's heart when he saw her cry. "I'm sorry he hurt you, Alice," he said, and walk closer to her. "is there something I can do for you right now?"

She looked back at him, and saw how clear and caring Zero's eyes are. They shone in a grey-greenish color. "Will you hold me close, Zero?" she weeped.

His arms opened. "Come here," she came closer to him, and his arms wrapped around tight around her. "I'm so sorry about what happened." Zero pulled held her tighter. "I... I care about you. I love you for who you are. "You're smart, caring, and the most sweetest girl I know."

Alice started calming down a little bit, but tears still came flowing down on her cheeks. "You... really think that, Zero?"

"I know that. You really are," he pulled away a little bit and looked her in the eyes, then placed a palm on her cheek of her face. "and I would never do anything to hurt you like that." Wondering if she would get mad, he pulled her closer, and planted a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened, then closed and let him kiss her. Outside, Zukin was up on someplace higher than the floor, watching Zero kissing Alice and Disco was watching them from outside of the door to Alice's room. He smiled, then walked away knowing that Alice was going to be okay soon. Devil Zukin had a huge grin on her face, then flew away into the moonlight. When Zero and Alice pulled away from the kiss, Alice smiled and buried her face into his chest as he held her close. From this night on, Zero finally won Alice's heart, and he would always make her happy.

* * *

Awww. That's so sweet. Zero can be soft, too. This pairing can be cute, too. And go ahead and rant me about my bad grammar. My english teacher ain't da boss o' me!

And at least Alice has someone who cares about her besides her bestfriends. My bestfriend was going through the same way Alice did in the story. I know this guy that was in love with her, but she went out with a jerk who stood her up on their date. We figured out that he was dating someone else, it broke her heart, and my guy friend started to comfort her and they started dating.

That's it for now. Bye bye!


End file.
